I'll Always Be There For You
by LiaMr97
Summary: One-shot situated after 3x18 "Choke". Rachel feels like there's no hope anymore. Could Finn comfort and help her? Reviews are loved :


**I'll Always Be There For You**

**Drabble: **Finn helps Rachel after choking in her NYADA audition.

"_This audition is over"_

Rachel felt like her whole world just crashed into emptiness. All of her dreams, her dreams, the things that kept her singing and living. Now she had no excuse for being a loser, she thought, the jocks and cheerleaders had won this time.

She stayed a while crying, trembling in the stage, not knowing what to do because she was feeling herself lose her future. Finn, still surprised because of her choke, saw her crying and ran to reach for her.

"Rachel" he put his arms around her and held her tight "Baby, it's okay. I'm here, okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he stroked her hair while she cried, burying her face into his chest.

She was wetting his shirt, but he didn't ever care. He cared that his fiancée was suffering so much and that she felt like NYADA was her only way to make it into New York, or even more, Broadway. That wasn't true at all for him. She could do anything in his eyes, she had always helped him believe in himself and recently, to find his own dream by her side.

"Shhh, listen baby girl, first of all, we're gonna get out of here, kay?" she continued sobbing hard "I'm gonna get you home so you can get some rest. I'll be with you every moment, I'm not leaving you, ever" she only held him closer, causing him to almost cry with her, seeing her so upset. He kissed her forehead and put an arm around her shoulders, dragging her out of the auditorium.

….

They arrived to her house, her dads greeting them at the door. They saw her daughter crying and started to ask a bunch of questions, causing her to cry even more.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, Rachel is very fragile now. I think she doesn't wanna talk about it right now. I promised her I'd stay, If that's okay with you"

"Well, we are her dads and need to talk to her about this. This is about her future. We'll do a _Bar Mitzvah, _I believe that would help. Maybe you can come over later, Finn" spoke Hiram.

"Um, okay" he turned to Rachel, who was still holding him as she didn't want to let him go ever again "You gonna be okay? I promise, If you need me just text me and I'll be right over" she nodded, her eyes red, head hurting "I love you so much. You'll make it, I know it" he hugged her one more time and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" she said, even though her voice was breaking and she was in so much emotional pain, she would always mean that. That was something she would always feel. _Love. _That would give her a little hope for now.

….

Finn was still helping Puck to study in the choir room when he received a text:

"_finn come over please I can't anymore -Rachel"_

"_calm down baby I'll be there in 5 minutes -Finn"_

"Hmm, listen guys I have to go. Rachel isn't feeling very well. Puckerman, I believe in you, okay? You can do this. We'll study a little more tomorrow, or well, later"

They all nodded and smiled and told him to take care of the tiny girl.

….

He arrived to her house at almost 3 a.m. He didn't care. He would always be with her, wheter it was good or bad moments. He closed the door and went upstairs, hearing a small sob outside his girlfriend's room.

"Rach, come here" he went to her bed and hugged her, holding her as close as he could. She couldn't stop crying "Listen, I know right now you feel really bad and feel like there is no hope" he continued rubbing her back and caressing her soft hair, now wet and thrown in her face "But you need to know this is not the end. You were born to be a star, and you'll always be, I'll help you to find the way to believe again, alright?" she looked at him with those big brown eyes, tears streaming down her face "There was a time when I thought I was lost forever, that I would end up just like my dad, like I had no future. But there is always a light guiding you, helping you. You're that to me, and I love you so much. Right now I'm just gonna hold you until can sleep and stay with you, then tomorrow go to school and If you want you can take a free-day" she nodded and murmured a small thank you, before Finn put her under the covers and snuggled into her.

Everything would be okay, because, no matter what, she would always have someone who believed so much in her, despite all of her flaws, despite of the distance, the tether would always be there.

_**The End**_


End file.
